The Fighter
by Aster125
Summary: En la playa de Okinawa, antes del tercer Campeonato Nacional y antes de que Kojiro perfeccione su tiro del Tigre, Kira Kozo tiene una seria conversación con su alumno favorito. Una que marcará al chico para siempre...


**The Fighter**

(El Luchador)

Kira Kozo vertió un poco de sake en su copa y removió el recipiente con aire pensativo, rascándose la espalda con la otra mano. Bebió un sorbo, soltó la copa y se rascó ahora la barbilla. El gesto sonó como si frotaran un estropajo áspero y el hombrecillo frunció el ceño. El pequeño salón estaba en penumbra, sólo iluminado por una lámpara. El viento y la lluvia azotaban las paredes con tanta fuerza como si quisieran traspasarlas. Kozo bebió otro sorbo, mirando a la ventana con desconfianza.

Desvió la vista al escuchar el rumor de unos pasos por el pasillo. Unos pies envueltos en unos calcetines blancos doblados en el tobillo aparecieron en el umbral. Kozo levantó la mirada, con el ceño aún fruncido, hacia los grandes ojos negros del chico y esperó.

-Entrenador:-habló el muchacho respetuosamente. Kira contestó con un gruñido, volviendo su atención a su copa:-Me preguntaba si podría usar el teléfono. Me gustaría llamar a mi casa.

El chico parecía muy serio y sereno. Kozo señaló el teléfono, que estaba sobre una mesita, al otro extremo de la habitación, y apuró la copa para servirse otra.

Kojiro inclinó la cabeza.

-Gracias.

El muchacho dio unos pasos hacia el teléfono, pero habló el entrenador, al parecer totalmente absorto en la contemplación del líquido que había en su copa:

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, señor. Es sólo… Hace dos semanas que no hablo con ellos y estoy preocupado.

-Entiendo:-dijo Kozo, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Kojiro asintió y se arrodilló junto a la mesita. Mientras marcaba el número, Kozo volvió a remover la copa.

Dos semanas: el mismo tiempo que Kojiro llevaba aquí, en Okinawa. El chico había estado tan centrado en su entrenamiento que ni siquiera había podido llamar a los suyos. Si se hubiera tratado de otro, al hombrecillo le habría dado igual, pero tratándose de Kojiro, ese pequeño detalle era un olvido muy grave por su parte. Kira sabía lo que su familia significaba para Kojiro y lo importante que era también él para los suyos. Kojiro debía haber estado realmente afectado emocionalmente para estar tanto tiempo sin llamarles y Kozo debería haber estado atento y haberse dado cuenta.

Cht. Kojiro era una caja fuerte a veces…

-¿Mamá?:-sonó la voz del chico. Kozo se rascó la hirsuta cabellera con los ojos cerrados:-Sí, soy yo. No, no pasa nada, estoy bien… Estoy entrenando mucho, eso es todo… Sí, sí… De verdad que todo va bien. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo estáis?

Hubo un silencio. Kozo miró a Kojiro de través. El muchacho estaba de espaldas a él. Tenía las mangas de la camiseta blanca dobladas sobre los hombros y el cabello oscuro húmedo.

-Sí, bien… De acuerdo. ¿No han llamado del colegio, entonces?... Mejor así… No, no, por nada… ¿Ken? ¿Y qué dijo?

Otro silencio. Kozo soltó la copa sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Si vuelve a llamar, dile que le doy las gracias. No, no puedo hablar mucho, me voy ya a la cama… Sí, te lo prometo… Dale un beso a los pequeños… Buenas noches, mamá… Adiós.

Kozo miró a Kojiro cuando colgó el teléfono.

-¿Todo bien?:-preguntó. El chico se volvió hacia él:

-Sí. Dice que Ken llamó ayer preguntando por mí. No le ha dicho nada de que no estoy en el colegio y yo he preferido no decirle nada tampoco para no preocuparla. Mi madre dice que Ken le dijo que era él quien estaba de viaje y que le encargó que me dijera que no me preocupara por nada, sólo de entrenar.

-Buen chico, nuestro Ken.

-Sí. Quiero darle las gracias por cubrirme cuando vuelva:-Kojiro pareció quedarse pensativo, con los ojos fijos en la nada, al decir, más bajito:-Me pregunto en qué me habré convertido cuando vuelva y cuándo volveré.

Kozo volvió a servirse sake.

-Bueno, yo tengo respuesta para lo primero: te convertirás en lo que siempre has sido. Lo segundo corre de tu cuenta.

-Sí:-murmuró el chico. Se puso en pie y se acercó, comentando:-He estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijo de que el Toho me había cambiado, entrenador.

Kozo bebió un poco y miró a su copa. Al ver que el chico no proseguía, le miró, alzó una ceja, y señaló con un dedo a la mesa. Kojiro se sentó obedientemente en el suelo frente a él.

-Verá, señor. No fue solamente el Toho.

Kozo miró a su copa con expresión interrogativa, como si fuera el sake quien hubiera hablado. Kojiro continuó:

-Es cierto que al entrar en el Toho, vi realizado uno de mis sueños. Tengo la beca, es el mejor colegio del país y tiene el mejor equipo de fútbol. También es cierto que allí tienen otro estilo de juego y que al principio ellos intentaron cambiarme. Pero pronto se cansaron. No fueron ellos, señor, fui yo.

Ahora Kozo sí miró al muchacho con expresión turbada.

-¿Sabe usted?:-prosiguió Kojiro, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, como avergonzado:-Cansa mucho estar siempre luchando al máximo para conseguir la más pequeña cosa, dejarse siempre la piel en vano, ser "la fiera". Es agotador. Al llegar al Toho, por primera vez me encontré con otros buenos jugadores. Ya no tenía que tirar yo solo del equipo porque estaba entre iguales. Al cabo de un tiempo, me relajé y empecé a darme permiso para ser yo mismo.

Kojiro bajó la vista a la mesa al añadir, muy bajito:

-Pero parece que nunca puedes relajarte y que nunca puedes ser tú mismo. Cuando mejor estás, la vida te apuñala y tienes que volver a la lucha.

-Es lo que tú eres, Kojiro.

-Yo no soy un tigre:-contestó lenta y deliberadamente el chico.

Alzó la vista hacia Kozo y le miró fijamente a los ojos, una mirada llena de energía. El hombrecillo se sonrió levemente. Había fuego en los ojos negros del muchacho, aún distante, aún perdido en sus profundidades, pero era el eco del mismo fuego que había visto en él tantas veces en el pasado.

Kojiro añadió, muy serio:

-No, no lo soy. Tuve que ponerme la piel del tigre una vez porque no había otra manera de conseguir mis sueños. Y la he llevado tanto tiempo que ya casi ni me acuerdo de quién soy yo. Pero sí sé que yo no soy así. Que yo no era así.

-¿Conseguiste esos sueños?:-preguntó Kozo, volviendo a observar con interés el líquido en su copa.

-No todos:-el chico bajó la cabeza:-No. Aún no.

-Entonces, tendrás que volver a pelear.

-Sí… Ojalá hubiera otro modo…

-Yo no conozco otro.

-Ni yo. Por eso estoy aquí.

Hubo un silencio. Kozo levantó la vista para mirar a su pupilo. Kojiro estaba sentado con la cabeza baja y las manos apoyadas en su propio regazo. La piel morena de su rostro y sus brazos estaba sembrada de pequeñas heridas y de trozos de piel levantada allí donde las rocas y las conchas le habían arañado durante el entrenamiento.

-Mucha gente te admira por tu coraje:-dijo Kozo, sirviéndose más sake antes de cerrar definitivamente la botella.

-La gente admira algo que no soy y que no existe:-el chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa amarga:-Nadie conoce al verdadero Kojiro Hyuga.:-un leve suspiro:- ¿Alguna vez se acabará esta lucha?

-Cuando dejes de soñar. Entonces habrá terminado tu vida.

-¡Pero tiene que haber otra manera!:-dijo el chico, con un gesto de impotencia.

-Para ti no hay otra. Tienes coraje y tienes altos ideales. ¿Dónde están hoy los chicos que jugaban contigo en el colegio? ¿Cuántos vienen de familia humilde y juegan ahora con una beca de estudios en el Toho? ¿Cuántos, Kojiro? ¿Cuántos de ellos serán algún día el mejor jugador del mundo? Si no tuvieras sueños, si no fueras un Tigre y no persiguieras esos sueños, te habrías pasado tu vida repartiendo periódicos, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Pero yo no quiero ser toda mi vida algo que no soy!

-¡Entonces déjalo todo y vete a repartir periódicos otra vez porque eso es lo que te espera!:-el hombrecillo lo pensó un momento antes de añadir, en voz baja:-O toma otra copa y siéntate aquí a beber sake:-carraspeó:- Estas son las opciones, Kojiro: o eres el Tigre Hyuga y peleas, o puedes ser simplemente Kojiro, el niño de los periódicos, y unirte a los que somos fracasados y perdedores. Tú mismo, chico. Pero te digo una cosa. Si yo fuera tú, si pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad con todo lo que sé hoy, te aseguro que no me rendiría sin haberlo intentado. Si yo tuviera tu fuerza y tu capacidad, no me conformaría con ser un cualquiera. Mereces algo más, chico. No mereces convertirte en…:-se encogió de hombros, con un gesto vago de la mano hacia sí mismo:-…En esto.

Hubo un silencio muy largo y muy tenso en el salón. Kozo apuró su copa con calma y, al dejarla sobre la mesita, levantó otra vez la vista hacia Kojiro. El muchacho estaba temblando, con los puños apretados sobre su regazo. Bajo su liso flequillo oscuro, sus grandes ojos negros estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no se permitió la debilidad de derramar ninguna. Al darse cuenta de que Kozo le estaba mirando, alzó la barbilla orgullosamente y dijo, con voz temblorosa de tensión contenida:

-Parece que eso es todo lo que hay para mí, entonces… Ese es el precio, ¿no es cierto? Trabajar y pelear y dejar de ser yo mismo, ¿verdad? Llevar la piel del Tigre siempre sobre los hombros…:-de pronto, sin previo aviso, soltó un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa que mandó la botella y las copas al suelo:-¡Pues si eso es lo que el mundo quiere, eso será lo que tendréis!

Y sin más se levantó dignamente y salió deprisa de la habitación.

Kozo también se puso en pie y miró desde debajo de las cejas cómo se alejaba por el pasillo la espalda del muchacho.

-Aunque no te guste, esa furia te hará mover montañas:-murmuró para sí, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, pensativo:-Es lo que eres, chico. La piel del Tigre es tu propia piel. El Tigre forma ya parte de ti…

El hombrecillo se quedó allí de pie, mirando al pasillo oscuro y pensando.

El Tigre era capaz de mover montañas y ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que Kojiro se repondría y volvería a pelear. Pero por primera vez en su vida, Kozo se preguntó por el otro Kojiro, el que había sido el chico antes de ser el Tigre. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué cosas le gustarían? ¿Qué cosas le enfadarían? ¿Cómo habría sido Kojiro si su vida hubiera sido más fácil y no hubiera tenido que pelear para sobrevivir y sacar adelante a su familia?

Por desgracia, nunca lo sabrían. Y Kozo se planteó si de veras le había dado un buen consejo al chico. Kojiro merecía lo mejor, desde luego. Su valía era inmensa. Pero el precio era quizás demasiado alto. Kojiro tendría que olvidarse de sí mismo definitivamente; su otro yo, el noble, el generoso, tendría que desaparecer… Sería como matarse a sí mismo para poder resurgir de sus propias cenizas.

Kozo se sentía triste por el chico, por todo aquello a lo que iba a renunciar, por todo lo que ya nunca sería…

Ojalá hubiera otra manera.

Pero si la había, Kozo no la conocía.

_FIN_


End file.
